The Skyler Team
The Skyler Team The Skyler Team belongs to Lavendertheenvironmentpup. I just made this for fun, but the PAW Patrol might meet them. Meet the Kittens: Keke Cake: Keke Cake(or K.C.)is the Skyler Team's firefighter/medic cat. She is always hyper no matter what. She hates seeing anyone sad or mad, so she makes them laugh. Her fur is pink with white fur markings. She wears a red bow when out of uniform, and wears her firefighter uniform when on missions. Like Marshall, she is clumsy. Her eyes are green. Amy Fox: Amy is the S.T's flying/fixer fox. She is great at fixing things. She's a great flyer. She works for both the PAW Patrol and the Skyler Team. She's a bright orange fox with black legs. She wears a pinkish orange flying uniform. Her eyes are crystal blue. Skyler: Skyler is the leader of the team. He's very smart, but sometimes he needs help from his friends. He is a golden furred tabby cat with two orange stripes on his back, has orange hair, and white paws. His eyes are lime green. Keke has a crush on him. Rita: Rita is the S.T's snow and water pup. She is a wolf, but wouldn't hurt her friends. She is a tomboy and has huge claws great for climbing. Her fur is light brown, with tan fur markings. Don't worry, Tundrathesnowpup, I'm not taking Tundra's look. Rita's fur is lighter than Tundra's and Rita has different tan fur makings. Plus, Rita's eyes are bright purple. Zippy: Zippy is the team's police cat. She's always angry, but is always happy with her friends. Her fur is black, with white paws and a white patch on her chest. She has red fur on the tip of her tail. She is part tabby, so she has three red streaks on her back going from side to side. She also has red high lights in her bang, and one red streak under both of her eyes. Her eyes are red. Coby: Coby is the team's speedy lookout cat. He has the same personality as Rainbow Dash (From My little Pony: Friendship is magic). He is a daring cat and always has a need for speed! His eyes are orange, with his fur being grayish-black with two black stripes on his back, black on the tip of his tail, with black stripes being on his tail also. Zig-Zag: Zig-Zag, or Z.Z., is the team's environment cat. She hates a messy neighborhood. She is also fast, and can run a block in one second! Her eyes are bright green, with her fur being blue with three dark blue stripes on her back, front dark blue paws with a "zig-zag" on each paw, zig-zags going up on the top of her tail with the tip being dark blue, light blue on her chest and belly, and dark blue high lights in her hair. Starfire: Starfire is the team's substitute fire cat. She is only the back-up fire kitty when Keke's not around. She is very hyperactive. Her eyes are yellow, with her fur being purple, with dark and light purple high lights on her tail, her left paw, and her hair. Melody: Melody is the team's animal cat. She takes care of animals 24/7! Skyler has a crush on her. She has a soft and soothing voice. Her eyes are hot pink, with her fur being snow white. Miles "Rocket" Cherry: Miles, or Rocket-Nicknamed after his speedy ability to pick cherries- is the team's substitute environment cat. He makes delicious, whisker-licking good, cherry apple cider that the team enjoys after missions. His fur color is white with brown spots, a spot being around his right eye. His eyes are yellow. Galaxy: Galaxy, or Gal, is the team's Hair/fur care cat. She makes sure that everykitty's fur is flawless, silky soft, and tangle free! Her fur is all white, with her eyes being light blue.